Darkness lies
by Amilina Rosery
Summary: Mephiles is the #1 outlaw for any type of Authority but mostly w/G.U.N! when he first lays Eye Contact on this Female Hedgehog, He WANTS to be neer her at all costs but doesn't wanna endanger her, when he finds her Father is Shadow and Works for G.U.N- All hell Breaks Loose! M for Safety. Genres Action, romance, and Adventure... might be change 2 something else...?
1. Prologue prt 1- THAT ISNT SHADOW!

**_Prologue~_**

**_"A report on a deadly outbreak came through Crystal Cove, a deadly __Outlaw __have been terrorizing their city, here's the view of our helicopter, to you Danny"_**

**_"Thank you sandy, zoom the camera in more, so we can see this terrorist." The camera zoomed in and showed a hedgehog, in brown rags, and black boots, his quills color were black and a hard to see gray. "Sh-shadow the hedgehog...?" he said a bit too loud and, caught the terrorist attention! He turned around and glared his eyes at the helicopter; his green cat eyes showed to the Camera "Wait! That's NOT Shadow! That's someone else...!"_ _he somehow poof up a ball of black fire and threw it at the helicopter and, the signal was lost._**

**_"Oh... God..." said sandy, scared and upset. "G.U.N is sending their forces to stop this murder for his crimes, and arrest him." she said. "Were giving you live video of their attack now."_**

_**The stream came up and they had their guns aiming at him, while he was walking towards them, from the helicopter video that it's didn't show, he had some type of scarf over his mouth, to hide his identity, they all were aiming.**_

_**"FIRE WHEN READY MEN!" Said the General, Their guns started shooting him, he raised his hands and, The Bullets bounced off of his hand, and on to the ground. They kept shooting like idiots…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why… just why… T_T *face palm*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Idiots…!" He said to himself. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled, out to them, and then threw black orbs at them and, they were getting attack at his Attacks.<strong>_

_**"FALL BACK! MEN FALL BACK!" yelled the commander, they all retreated. "Gunner's! Shoot HIM!Now! Don't aim at our men! He won't expect a thing!" he radioed them.**_

_**"Copy that General." They radioed him back. "When we see the target, Shoot him and, don't hit any of our men!" He told the other G.U.N Solider and, he nodded at him, they saw the target and they started shooting him, missing the G.U.N soldiers.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thats part of that story o3o I hope you enjoyed that SMALL Prologue part 1... sorry its was short tho... Enjoy *Smiles big*<strong>_


	2. Prologue prt 2- flying cars with wings

**_He didn't know that the Helicopters were in the air, until he heard them coming near, he growled._**

**_"Think they can try to, exterminate me by; sending flying cars with wings…?! Well they got another thing coming to them." He said to him, growling Deeper and, was a bit angry. It started to rain, and he sighed. He appeared dark orbs in his Hands and, ready to fire them when in range. When the guns got into range, they started shooting him, one of the Bullets pierced his arm and, he threw the orbs with his non-injured hand and, ran away. They followed him and, then lost him. His arm was bleeding badly! He held his arm. "Those damn bastards…" he heard someone do a small sneeze; he appeared a black orb in his hand. "Show yourself, or I'll use force…!" he growled._**

**_"al-alright…" said a small female voice, the voice sounded scared, and came out a little girl._**

**_"Oh… hey… why are you out here…?" he said, and the orb disappeared, he tried to be nice to her, so he could help her out._**

**_"I'm…I'm l-lost…" she said, and then did a cute sneeze._**

**_"how long…? Have you been lost for, little one?"_**

**_"f-for a few hours…" she said to him. She started mouthing 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, and then asked him a question. "can… I k-know your name… mister…?"  
>"alright…" he said to her, he didn't want to be rude to the child.<em>**

**_"my name is Mephiles, Mephiles the dark."_**

**_"I like your name, me… fill…es….?" she tried to pronounce his name, but did it poorly. "Mefilles...?"  
>"no, no, no… Meph... Ill… ess."<em>**

**_"Mephiles…?" she said to him.  
>"yes, good job. Can I know yours…?" he rubbed her head.<br>"o-okay… my name is Amilina Rosery..." she said to him, she grabbed his hand and, was smiling at him, Mephiles chuckled at her. "why do you were that scarf… Mephiles?"  
>"for my own reasons…"<br>"are you a wanted criminal…?"  
>"no…"<br>"ah... Okay… but can I see your face… Pwetty Pwease~!"  
>Mephiles blushed from that, and then he chuckled at her.<em>**

**_"fine…" he sighed; he unwrapped the scarf around his neck/face, and showed her his face. "now you actually see why I wear this scarf for… I'm a freak…" he gave a soft look at her._**

**_"I… I… don't think you're a freak" she said to him. "I think you look normal to me." She said to him with a smile._**

**_"hehe… glade you think that, but doesn't change that fact thought…" he told her, she shook her head at him and, gave him a hug, He blushed from it and hugged her back and, tried not to flinch in pain._**

**_"okay, Amilina. Now let's get you home…? First off where you live…?" as he put the Scarf back on.  
>"in crystal cove…" she said to him<em>**

**_"your address…? Silly…"  
>"4 north pine street…"<br>"you're all across t-town…! How the hell did you get lost…?"_**

**_"I don't know…" she said to him._**

**_"Alright…*sighs* get on my back and, I'll bring you home."  
>"O-okay… Mephiles." She said getting on his back, he started walking north, with an infinite on his back and, G.U.N tracking him down as well, also he's losing so much blood as well, they get to a half-way point and, he lost Constance and, fell down. Amilina was alright thought. She was panicking what was happening, and then she noticed the blood coming from his arm, she grabbed the scarf and, started wrapping it around his arm to stop the blood flow.<em>**

**_"w-what are you… doing…"  
>"YOUR BLEEDING!" She said panicking.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*laughing hard* I can't believe she called him Mefilles XD XD and also omg~! That hug was so CUTE~<em>**

**_Ashbringer36- Well you typed it... silly… and NO it wasn't_**

**_Shuddup... Jacob…_**

**_*Hits his head a few times lightly*_**

**_AshBringer36- Alright… fine… god… stop with the hitting -3-_**

**_Mephiles- oh... god... why am I being torture for THIS! AND I DON'T HUG!_**

**_Ashbringer36- *shrugs* I don't understand why you're getting torture for this but, little Amilina thinks your normal…? Or something else._**

**_Mephiles- { ._.) ….Whatever…_**

**_Also what I was supposed to be doing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, press the follow/fav button and, plz comment w/out hate comments! Thx! Mephiles do your thing! =3_**

**_*he disappears with everyone and leaves a message saying 'Bye-bye!'_**


	3. Prologue prt 3- Your soaken Wet

**_"Y-yes… I am… but don't w-w-worry… ab-about me… Amilina…" He said to her, sitting up, he rubbed her head, and a bit messed up her quills. He heard her started to pout but she did stop the blood flow on his arm._**

**_"Thank you for that… but don't do it again… okay Amilina…?"  
>"Alright… Mephiles." She said to him, he put her on his back against and he started walking.<em>**

**_"Good… let's get you home…! SH*T!" He saw the Helicopters, and started running "Amilina keep your head down at all cost! Please!"  
>"Al-Alright…" She said to him, he put her head down fast.<em>**

**_Mephiles freed on hand, and held out an Orb and, threw it at the helicopters tail, it went in circles towards them, and He got Amilina off his back and hugged her tightly towards his chest._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>BOOM<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amilina was shivering a bit, but kept her eyes closed and hugged him, Mephiles was a bit injured but it wasn't serious.<br>"Are you alright… Amilina…?"  
>"What… happened…?"<br>"A helicopter crashed into us, I put up a protective shield around us… you were completely protected… I couldn't focus that well so I couldn't protect my back…"_**

**_"O-okay…" She said scared, to him._**

**_"Okay." He rubbed her head, and then stood up and held her close to his chest; he got her out of the Crash, and kept going north to get her home, he tried to stay away from Camera's, ATM's, and Most importantly The G.U.N Patrols. He got to her Neighbor Hood, after 5 hours, it was still raining butt; it was pouring harder than before._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CRACKLE - BOOM!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amilina did a tiny shriek because; the Lighting scared her, Mephiles calmed her down.<em>**

**_"Shh… Amilina… it's alright… I think we're almost there, Amilina."_**

**_"Okay Mephy…"  
><em>****_He chuckled with a tiny blush on his face. "Okay Ami."_**

**_"I see it!" she said pointing over to the house 3 houses, away._**

**_"OH okay, Amilina." He said to her, letting her down, she ran towards her place with Mephiles Following her, she opened the gate down, and went over to the door and rang the Door belle, Mephiles Looked at her softly and disappeared, and The Door opened._**

**_"Who is it…?" he said then looking down "AMILINA!?"  
>"SILVY!" She said.<em>**

**_"H-How did y-you get out SIDE! And your Soaked WET!"_**

**_"I G-Got lost Silver…" She said to her._**

**_"Let's get you inside… to warm you up..?" he noticed Amilina looked behind her and, didn't see anyone; he did the same and saw nothing. "What is it Amilina…?"_**

**_"I thought my friend was here w-with me…"  
>"Okay… let's get you inside."<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Wow awesome and over for the Prologue o3o now for the Story o3o!<em>

_Ashbringer36- FINALLY? also this is too soft as well_

_Silver- WHY SILVY!? I PERFER SILVER!_

_SHE 4 YEARS OLD! GAWD SILVER!_

_Mephiles- I dont wanna be apart of this story anymore..._

_... Whatever!_

_Also what I was supposed to be doing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, press the follow/fav button and, plz comment w/out hate comments! Thx! Mephiles do your thing! =3_

_*he disappears with everyone and leaves a message saying 'Bye-bye!'_


	4. Chp1- Shard Drake & Mephiles T Dark

12 years later

* * *

><p>Amilina was walking to school in a Dress that was black Leather and a bit of Purple showing around the Collar, she had Black Leather boots up to her Knees, she was being escorted by a G.U.N Agent patrolling with her, to make sure she was safe and, sound.<p>

"I don't need to watch 24/7 mister..." she said whining to the Agent

"You're Fathers orders, Ms. Rosery. He wants you protected/Surveillance at all cost now."

"Because; I did something with my friends that involve G.U.N? I didn't know!" she told him, crossing her arms walking. "And? Could you put away that GUN! YOU'RE SCARY PEOPLE!" she told him a bit yelling at him.

She got to her high school - Chaos High in Station Square annoyed already, she couldn't be in her group because; 'bad influence', and had to focus on her studies all times. She went to her locker and, put her stuff away, and grabbed her Binder from her locker and locked the locker. 'G.U.N patrolling around my school... ugh...! I can't skip or do anything...' she told herself in her mind, and went to 1 period.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mephiles hid in the Shadows, He was more wanted then he realized, #1 most wanted Criminal all of Crystal Cove, he decided to Leave town and, disappear. "No point staying here if I'm going to be dead when I show my Identity..." he told himself, as he was walking with a disguised on, he Walked out of Crystal Cove, and then Teleported to a different city Entrance. "Welcome to... **_Station Square_**...?" he said to himself and, entered the city. He walked to the park and saw Children playing while being supervised by the Guardians/Parents/Siblings; he sat on a bench and relaxed. "I might enjoy this place...?" He said to himself, he noticed a police Officer coming and, then disappeared into the shadows in seconds.

**XXXXXXXX**

Amilina's 3 period's class ended and went, into the bathroom, and noticed the Window. "Perfect..." She said to herself, and went to it and, opened it and snuck out of the bathroom and on to the Roof of the School, she did a tiny fist pump and Teleported away from the school, she was in Downtown of Station Square, and started walking down the sidewalk, no-one bothered to recognize her because; they were all Political People and busy talking to their phones. She kept walking down, and got almost tripped by someone, and caught before she felled "S-Sorry... I wasn't paying attention where I was going..." Amilina could tell it was, a Male Voice, she looked at him and recognized his eyes, a tiny flash back of her friend Mephiles showed in front of her and the then disappeared. She blinked; they also had a _zing_ in their eyes at for other.

"Are you alright...?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Y-yes... I am..." she responded back, to him, he helped her up. "Can I get your name...?" she asked him.

'I can't tell her my name is **_Mephiles_**! Got to use a fake one!' He told himself in his head. "Sh-Shard! Shard Drake..."

"Amilina Rosery" she said to him smiling.

'Amilina... Rosery... that name should be familiar...? Oh that _little girl 12_ years ago! This is her!?' his eyes widen from her name.

"Is anything wrong...? Shard?" she was curious at him.  
>"No... Nothing is... should you be school or something...?"<br>"Yep... it's just hell there now..."  
>"How... my school has special people guarding the School at all cost, they probably realized I'm skipping now."<p>

"You're skipping School... WHY?" Mephiles asked her.

"Because; my classes got boring" she told him, he nodded at her.

"Understandable... also they are coming, Amilina...?"  
>"Oh crap... RUN!" she said to him and they start running, dodging People and risking it in Cross-Walks, they lost them after an hour, they hid in the Ally, Mephiles went in to the shadows without her looking and completely blended in and Amilina thought she lost him. "Sh-Shard...?" she yelled out a bit<p>

"What do we have here...?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>CLIFF HANGER! Woot!<em>**

**_AshBringer36- Yep that was a bit boring/interesting at the same time... when are they gonna you know... FIGHT Jess?_**

**_Not to sonic fans... baka!_**

**_Mephiles- Shard Drake... wow I just spitted out a name w/out thinking... and I panicked... also WHY THAT NAME! I SOUNDED LIKE NATHAN DRAKE FROM UNCHARTED SERIES!!_**

_***Shrugs* yeah whatever... wait you want to a another fanfic crossover w/ Uncharted o(030)o **__***Mephiles throw a dark orb at me and I dodged it* I CAN TAKE A HINT MEPHILES!**_

**_Also what I was supposed to be doing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, press the follow/fav button and, plz comment w/out hate comments! Thx! Mephiles do your thing! =3_**

**_*he disappears with everyone and leaves a message saying 'Bye-bye!'_**


End file.
